Down a dark path: His own worst enemy
by ptarn
Summary: Sequel to "Down a dark path". Something's gone horribly wrong. The 10th Doctor meets a much darker 10th Doctor who has very sinister plans for all of time and space. He enlists the help of Jack, but will he be able to stop... himself?
1. Regeneration

**Author's Note:** As soon as I wrote my first Doctor Who-fic the idea for this sequel popped into my head. This is an alternate ending to the Tenth Doctor's regeneration in "The End of Time", but written in the universe I created in "Down a dark path". You can read this as a stand-alone story, but it makes a bit more sense if you've at least read my first "Down a dark path"-fic (the companion piece is optional). I can't really tell you much more about what's gonna happen here without spoiling it. So, without further ado, I give you: "Down a dark path: His own worst enemy".

* * *

**Regeneration**

The journey past all his former companions and friends has exhausted him, but the Doctor is determined to make it back to the TARDIS. Sharp pains shoot through his body, making him groan in pain. Only a nearby wall prevents him from falling face-first into the snow. _I have to hold on, I don't… I don't want to go. Not here. Not like this._ He staggers out of the shadow into the area beneath one of the lights, one hand on the wall as he tries to cross the square to get to his trusted blue box.

As the world whirls around him he sobs quietly while the pains that ravage his body grow stronger by the second. Finally he collapses to the ground, his eyes clenched shut in agony. _I can't make it, I can't… I just can't._ Just then a song becomes audible and he looks up to see Ood Sigma standing in the snow.

"We will sing to you, Doctor. The Universe will sing you to your sleep."

The Doctor looks up at Ood Sigma, who replaces his translator ball, and the Ood song becomes even clearer. _I can't give up, I have to make it to the TARDIS one last time._ He struggles back to his feet as the song somehow grants him strength. With visible effort, as the Ood back in the Elder's cave raise their hands and the song reaches its end, he staggers onwards to the TARDIS.

"This song is ending, but the story never ends."

His teeth clenched, the Doctor manages to get to the door of the TARDIS and unlocks it, stepping inside and leaning against the door as it closes behind him. He gets up the ramp, supporting himself on the rails, and removes his duster, throwing it over a beam before looking at his right hand. It is glowing with the energy of regeneration. _I can't… I can't hold it back any longer._

He looks at it almost in wonder, his eyes filling with tears, before moving around while holding on to the console. For the last time he sends the TARDIS off, staring up at the central core. Now the Doctor, that brilliant man who saved the universe countless times over, looks like a lost child as he walks around the console. _I don't want to go, I don't… Is this my reward? Is this what I get for giving my life? For losing my loved ones? For saving the universe? Instead of life all I get is death. It's not fair! I don't want to go!_ Fearful, with tears welling up in his eyes, he voices that last thought.

"I don't wanna go."

The regenerative energy intensifies, burning the Doctor's face as he fights for breath. As it increases in strength he begins to cry before finally throwing his head back as the process of regeneration takes full effect. Out of nowhere a hand grabs his left wrist. The swirling energies halt without so much as a sound. The whole universe comes to a full stop.

"And what if I told you that you don't have to go, hm?"

The voice is familiar, even though there's a disturbingly dark and frightening edge to it . Too familiar, in fact. A shiver runs down the Doctor's spine as he turns his head to look at who's standing beside him in the TARDIS. _No. Nononononono, it can't be. It just can't!_

"You. You can't be here, not now! It's in direct violation of the-"

"-Laws of Time, yeahyeahyeah, been there, done that, threw them all out the TARDIS so to speak. I'm offering you a chance at life, Doctor. I can stop this regeneration, I can make you stay like this for a little while longer. How's that for a reward, hm? How's that for a big thank-you-very-much-for-saving-our-asses? Wouldn't that be _fair_, Doctor? Wouldn't that be _just_? Wouldn't that be what both of us _deserve_?"

The Doctor's been face to face with some of his former selves, but this… _This is an abomination! How… I don't remember doing this. I don't even remember looking like that!_ The Doctor feels like he's staring into a mirror. A mirror with just one flaw. The other's eyes have completely black irises instead of brown. However, everything else is disturbingly the same. _The suit, the hair, the grin, the way he talks, the way he moves. He's ME! But how? How is that possible?_

"I see your brain's working overtime, dear Doctor. Or should I say: Dear ME? How can I be here? You don't remember doing this, you'd never interfere like this, never break the First Law. So, how is this possible? And what on Gallifrey is wrong with my eyes? This is all one big conundrum, isn't it? That alone should be sufficient to take me up on my offer, I'd think."

"But, how, I mean, I can't… The First Law! I know I've done it in the past, but never like this. Never while I still looked like, well, me! This is, this is unprecedented. You, I mean, I, I mean, we, we can't do this. It is forbidden. The universe won't stand for this!"

The face of his other self contorts in anger after hearing what the original Doctor has to say. The rage that eminates from this other version of himself makes the Doctor want to recoil, but he's unable to do anything other than talk or move his head. By some unknown means his dark-eyed self has frozen this moment in time. The Doctor is powerless. _All I have now are my words._

"It is _forbidden_? The universe won't STAND for this? The universe is a _mess_, Doctor. All of the universes are a complete and utter mess. And all you, me, we've been doing is cleaning up after someone else. All we ever amounted to was running to try and catch up and fail miserably. You, me, all of us, we're a JOKE! We're nothing more than the universe's cleaning lady, summoned after the deed is done, the crime has been committed, after, well, after _stuff_ has been _broken_! And don't you dare, don't you DARE tell me that it was worth it! Don't you dare tell me all those lives, all those people I knew and loved and cared for and who I all lost in the end, that is was WORTH it! They took them from us, Doctor, they took our family, they took our friends and then, when I thought I had a chance, a shot, at feeling something I thought I'd lost all those years back, one man, one spiteful, blind, stupid, hatefilled man took her away from me."

His other self sighes and for a moment, the outrage, the despair, the hate seem to leave him. _Who's he talking about? He's not… He can't be talking about Donna or Martha. Or… Or Rose. They're all safe, I made sure of that. So who's…._ The Doctor's eyes widen. _Oooh. He's talking about… About Jenny?_

"You're talking about Jenny, aren't you? Aah, I see. You're talking about our time on Messaline, when Cobb shot her. _That's_ what you mean! But, but how, how did that change you? I didn't change. Well, not by a lot, it hurt for a while, oh yes, but my eyes didn't turn black and I didn't visit myself at the end of… At this regeneration. So, what happened? What made you come here, like this, and how can you offer me, well, what you've just offered?"

To the Doctor's delight his other self looks shocked, but then that alternate version of him regains his composure and grins.

"Oh, you are smart. Clever, clever Doctor. Of course you would figure it out, but this fast? I should've anticipated that. After all, we're the same, you and I."

The other Doctor's grin widens.

"But you know what? I'm not gonna give you the details. It's kinda personal. Yep. No need to go into that. So. Whaddaya think? Whaddaya say, old buddy, old pal, old me? Want to give it another go? Save the universe once more? Live the life you feel you've deserved? I can do it, you know. I can heal you and preserve you at the same time. That is… If you let me."

The Doctor doesn't trust his other self. Not for one second. _He reminds me of the Valeyard and my seventh self. Dark. Manipulative. Only looking after his own interests. _The memory of the Valeyard still unsettles him. To this day he still doesn't know if that other self is fixed in time or not._ Oh, I do hope it's not. But he, me… What's his angle? What does he gain by giving this to me? Is it… Would it be worth it? To stay me? To, to actually cheat death? For this once? Would it be so horrible for me to say yes?_

One look into the other's eyes is enough_. Oh yes. He's even more dangerous than I thought. I don't know what happened to him, but he's an abomination. The timestrands around him behave erratically. It's as if…_

"NO! You are more than an abomination, you are… You are a Living Paradox! That is… Ooh, that is so wrong, so utterly wrong. You are not me, you never were, never will be, I'll see to that! Whatever it is you want from me, I won't give it to you. Never! You are… You are all that I swore to eliminate when I time-locked the Time War, when I destroyed Gallifrey. Your arrogance, your utter hubris… It stops here. Leave me. Leave me to my death. I don't want to go, oh no, I still don't want to go. But I'll be damned before I help you get whatever it is you want from me. Now LEAVE!"

The force of the Doctor's voice makes his other self take a step back, which makes the Doctor smile. But his smile disappears as he sees the grin of his other self change into a snarl. The hand that's still around the Doctor's wrist tightens its grip. His other self leans in closer and whispers into his ear, his voice dangerously low.

"You… You don't know what you're turning down. You sad, pathetic, horribly small-minded excuse for a Time Lord. You're not even worthy to bear the name of that great and magnificent race. I am a true Time Lord, the Time Lord Victorious, the Oncoming Storm, the Bringer of Darkness. I am all that and more. And no one, least of all _you_, is going to stop me. I never give people a choice, not anymore, but I gave you a choice, just for old time's sake and because you're me. You refused, so you're resposible for what happens next. Now… Give it to me!"

Pain. Horrible, excruciating pain shoots through every fibre of his being. The Doctor has to pour every ounce of effort he has into staying conscious. _What… What is he doing?_ His other self laughs maniacally while the Doctor feels the regeneration energy being absorbed back into his body, then streaming out of him again through the hand of his other self. _He's… He's absorbing the energy. He's… Ooh, this hurts so much! He's killing me!_ The pain intensifies, sears his nerves, burns his skin. _I can't… hold on… much longer…_

It stops. The pain is gone completely. The Doctor drops to his knees out of sheer exhaustion. When he looks up, his other self emanates the familiar afterglow of regeneration. He looks at his own hands. _Nothing. Not a trace._ He turns them around again and again, feels his face. _Nothing. No residual energy. Wait… Wait!_ He looks closer, touches his hair, his face, his nose. _I'm me. I'm still me! Oh YES!_ Again he looks up. His other self smiles, but the smile doesn't reach his eyes. The happy feeling the Doctor has about him still being himself evaporates instantly. _Evil. Yep. I'm definitely evil. Or he is, at any rate. But what has he done to me?_

"Oh, lighten up, Doctor. Why so serious? I've given you your life back. That's all I ever wanted to do. As for me, well… Remember all those times you fought the Master? How he seemed to keep coming back over and over and over again? Just like most of your other enemies? They kept on coming, threatening you, threatening your loved ones, harassing, talking, nagging, tugging, whining, begging, oh yes, sometimes even _begging_, until you had enough. You made sure they never came back, didn't you? You act as if you're all high and mighty, but in the end, you are like me. You just don't know it yet. And guess what? Thanks to you, I will be the one who keeps on coming back over and over and over again until I have what I want. What I need. Thanks to you, I can start over. I have reset time, if you will. Now, you're still weak from what I just did, so don't even bother to try and get up and do something Doctor-ish. I'll be out of your hair in a few seconds anyway. So… Enjoy your life while it lasts. I know I will."

A swirl of green light envelops the other Doctor and he's gone. _What in the world was he ranting on about? Reset time? And how did he get off the TARDIS? I've never seen a teleportfield emit green light. And what about… _He shakes his head._ No matter, let's get up first._ Slowly but surely the Doctor stands up, grasping the console and inadvertently pushing buttons and triggering handles. The TARDIS responds with a soft humming noise, as if she's urging him on and letting him know she's ready to do whatever he needs her to do.

Finally he's able to get up. He stands like that for a while, two hands on the console, waiting for the dizzy feeling to dissipate. He checks his pocket to see if his faithful sonic screwdriver is still there. _Yep. Well, that's everything accounted for. Still have my body, still have my TARDIS, still have my screwdriver. The only thing that's missing is…_ His hearts ache as the memories of his three recent companions surface uncontrollable. He sees their faces. _Donna Noble, Martha Jones, Rose... Who can I turn to? Donna's memory is wiped clean, Martha has her own life and Rose… Rose is gone. Lost to me forever._ Another face surfaces. _Jack. Torchwood. Jack. Am I that desperate? _He ponders about it for a few seconds._ Oh yes, I'm definitely that desperate. At least I'll see a familiar face, have someone to talk with. Well, not talk with, but talk to in any case. Alright then! _

"Besides," the Doctor says as that familiar smile appears on his face again, "I've been talking to myself too often, haven't I, you old chunk of machinery? Let's go then. Allons-y!"


	2. Meeting up, again

**Author's Note:** I never expected a second chapter to come out of my fingers so soon. Truth be told, I never expected for me to have enough ideas to keep the story going after the initial chapter. But, there you have it: A second chapter. I hope it conveys some of the danger I tried to evoke with the first chapter and I hope that I've written both characters as truthfull as I wanted. Feedback much appreciated! Enjoy.

* * *

**Meeting up, again**

Jack's just in the middle of cloathing himself after a wonderful night with Alonso, when he hears a very distinctive, kind of wheezing, groaning noise grow louder behind his back. He whirls around and there it is, appearing out of nowhere: The TARDIS. And all too soon one of the doors opens and a very familiar face with a broad smile pokes around the corner.

"Oh dear," the Doctor says after a quick glance, "I'm not interrupting something important, am I?"

"Doctor, what the-? I just saw you a few hours ago and now you're HERE?"

Jack gives the Doctor a wicked grin. _Aaaaand there's the trademark grin. I swear, if he says something that's not remotely sex-related for once, I'm gonna jump for joy._

"Hm, actually, this isn't so bad. Now if only you'll get-"

_Aaaaaand there's the no-go on the jumping. Ah well, he is Jack, after all._ The Doctor can't help but grin when he continues.

"Oh, don't start! Jack, I'm sorry to burst in on you like that, especially after me thinking I would never see you again, well, not like this, I mean, with these clothes, no, I mean, you, without clothes- Well… That train's derailing fast, so… Hello Jack, how've you been, sorry for dropping in like this, got time for a chat? 'Cause I could really use your help with something."

"Sure, you know that. How urgent is it? Shall I get dressed first or-?"

"Yeah, please, get dressed, it's not that urgent. Is there somewhere I can… You know… Wait?"

"How 'bout in that bar? I'll meet up with you in a few minutes."

"Alright, I'll see you there."

The Doctor leaves the TARDIS and locks it behind him, takes a few steps to the door, then halts and takes a step back.

"You're, eh, friend… He's asleep? Won't miss you?"

"Nah, got that covered. Besides, even if I do leave here, he has my number. So, off you go, unless you want to stay and… Watch?"

"I'mgonnagodownstairsnow, bye!"

When the apartment door falls shut behind him, the Doctor sighs. _Well… Got out of that unharmed. For the most part, in any case. __Alright, let's go downstairs and get something to drink. And really, really think about what happened. And why I feel so, so, out of sync? It's like half of me is not here, or it is, but it's two steps behind, but then it's not, it's ahead and I feel like, like I'm in flux, but I'm a Time Lord, I can't be in _flux_. That's an impossibility! Or just an improbability? Probably an improbability, although a highly unlikely one._

While his thoughts rage on the Doctor enters the elevator and heads downstairs. When he walks into the bar it's fairly empty. _There's always the small favors, I suppose._ As he sits down at the bar, his thoughts have all but halted. Everything points in one direction and it's a direction that he's not happy about, not in the least. But whichever angle he takes, whichever turn he tries, it all boils down to one thing. _And I wish, I really it wish it wasn't so._

"In fact, I'd even say it's one of the absolute worst possibilities possible."

"Excuse me, sir?"

The Crespallian bartender looks at him quizically.

"What? Oh, no, no, no, don't mind that. I'll have a… Do you have Earth lemonade?"

"Earth lemonade, sir? Why yes, we have a fine collection of Earth lemonades. Is there a particular taste that you fancy, sir?"

"Nah, just surprise me."

The bartender turns around to get the drink. _Oeh, wait!_

"Eh, 'scuse me again?"

The bartender faces him.

"As long as it's not pear."

"Will do, sir."

* * *

A few minutes later the Doctor finishes his lemonade just as Jack walks in, emmaculately dressed. The Doctor gives him a once-over.

"Hm. Took you long enough."

Jack smiles.

"Hey, don't start about 'long enough'. If there's anyone who's entitled to talk about 'long enough', it's me."

"Fair enough. Now, shall we sit at the bar or go somewhere more-"

The Doctors swallows the last word, but it's too late. Jack's smile becomes even bigger. _I had to walk right into that one. Yeah, I'm really brilliant._

"It is so much fun to tease you, that face you pull. Hilarious!"

"Hilarious, yeah, not exactly the word I was looking for, but, anyway, why don't we go sit somewhere else so I can tell you about my problem?"

"Of course. As long as it's not, well, you know, something incredibly brainy. You're the brilliant one here."

"Yeah, not so much. Come on."

"Bartender, one brandy and one lemonade and we'll be over there."

The two men talk about what they've done since their last team-up. Jack tells about his 'walkabout' and the Doctor tells the story of his and Donna's tragic departure, after which Jack remarks that she was indeed a true and loyal friend. When the Tyrilligar waiter serves them their drinks, they toast.

"To Donna."

"To Donna."

For a short moment the Doctor looks at his glass, contemplating the loss of his last companion. _If there's any way, any way to give her those memories back... But no. I can't. She's married now. I would destroy her life. Again._ He shakes his head to get rid of the melancholy and returns to the present with a stern look.

"Okay, well, here's the thing. You know how I always regenerate after being lethally wounded, right? And afterwards… I'm someone different. Same memories, same knowledge, but different."

"I've seen it happen, yes. And yes, you're very different in quite a few ways, least of all your taste in… Clothes."

Jacks gives the Doctor a lopsided grin, but it disappears when he sees the Doctor's eyes darken.

"Jack, this is serious! Every time I regenerate, I, well…"

He swallows. _Why can't I just say it? I've been avoiding this topic for far too long and it's cost me too much already. And if I can't trust Jack, then…_

"I die, Jack. I die. The man I was, the person I was, all the little quirks and mannerisms, those small aspects of my character that set me apart from other versions of me, they disappear. They _die_. You'll never meet that man again, not really. You'll meet the collection of memories and knowledge that is my Time Lord part, my heritage, but you'll, never, ever, meet me again. I die. And this time I didn't want to die."

His former companion stares at him, mouth slighty open. Then he blinks and his mouth moves, but the Doctor doesn't hear anything. Suddenly Jack's voice works again.

He states: "I need a drink." and downs his brandy in one gulp.

After that Jack doesn't say a word. They sit in silence. Every time the Doctor opens his mouth to speak, Jack raises a hand to stop him and the Doctor closes his mouth again. Tension mounts within his body as he wonders what Jack will say or do. _What's taking him so long? I've just told him something even I still have to come to terms with on a concious level. Surely he's not-_

"Sooo…" Jack says, drawing out the 'o' and letting it die away.

He sighs, then motions the waiter.

"Yes, sir?"

"One lemonade and one more brandy. No, make that two. No, one. No, just leave the bottle."

Jack glances sideways.

"I'm not sure how much drinks I'm gonna need in the foreseeable future."

"Will do, sir."

The waiter walks away and Jack faces the Doctor. Suddenly his usual demeanor surfaces again and he continues the conversation as if they didn't just sit in silence for well over fifteen minutes.

"Alright, so, let me get this straight. What you're essentially saying is that you've actually, really died before? Well, not you, but you-you. Or previous-you. Or before-you? Or whatever-have-you! You have actually _died_, but your memories live on. They live on in the body you just happen to inhabit. Or, that the other you's just happened to inhabit. Or do the you's take over the body and, eh… Okay, I really need another drink. Waiter!"

After Jack gets his bottle he pours himself a brandy and gulps it down.

"Aaaah, that's better. Let me try that again. Only this time, YOU explain it. Again. Slowly. Very, very slowly."

Now it's time for the Doctor to sigh. _I don't have time for this! Oh, that's ironic , me saying I don't have time for it, me being a Time Lord and all, but that seems to happen to me a lot. Huh. Fancy that._

"Eh, Doctor?"

"Huh, what? Oh. Oh, right, sorry about that. Jack, I don't have time to explain it again, so I'll make it simple: I've died nine times before I was born, the person you're looking at. Every one of me's died. This is the same body, but the person you're talking to is the tenth person to inhabit it. At least, in part. I'm also still the Doctor, with all the knowledge and memories, and I feel like THE Doctor, but in truth I'm not. Not all of it and aaaanyway, let's drop that for now. Fact of the matter is, I met another me. He gave me a choice. I refused, so he made it for me. And now I'm here and I don't feel well and I'm not even sure I regenerated or what actually happened. All I know is I have to stop him. Me. Him. I hate paradoxes!"

"Another you? But, isn't that kinda part of the job? To meet other you's and to... Oh, don't look at me like that, I wasn't going to say it... _Work_ together and save the universe? Like you're always doing? You _are_ the Doctor after all. Whichever quirks or mannerisms or what-have-you are you now, you are the Doctor. You said so yourself. Buuuuut..." Jack prolonges the word to stop the Doctor from interrupting him, "that's neither here nor there at the moment. The problem is that you met... Who did you meet, by the way? Which one of your previous versions was it?"

"That's just IT, Jack. I met ME. Me-me, as in the me you see before you, suit, hair, nose, eyes, voice, mole, everything! He. Was. ME. Me but for one difference: His irises are black."

Finally the Doctor sees he's getting the message through to Jack, when his former companions eyes widen to an almost alarming degree as he pours himself another brandy simultaneously. Which he again finishes in one gulp. _Took him long enough, that man just doesn't know when to stop talking!_ He takes a sip from his lemonade and looks at the small amount of brandy left in the bottle. He frowns. _Oh, I do hope he's not getting drunk._

"You met you. Or more specifically, a different you? That's... something else. That's never happened before, am I right?"

"Yes, that's exactly it. And what's worse... I think... I think I've gone _bad_."

"Bad? Like in food?"

"No, you thick-headed ogre, bad like in evil. Like in the Master. Like Davros. Like Rassilon. Like the V- Like a lot of my people. I called myself... No, let's stop that right there, that's getting too confusing. Let's see, what's a good name for me? Other Doctor, no, that's not accurate, there are lots of other Doctors, other-him, nah, that's just silly, other-self, no, sounds like something a Meruvian would throw up, so how about... Oh yes! Other-me! Other-me will do just nicely."

"Other... Me? Doctor, for a man of your... brilliance that's a bit... unbrilliant, don't you think? And it reminds me of-"

"Well, unless you have any bright ideas I'm sticking with that, brilliant or not. Anyway, as I was saying, Other-me-" Jack can't supress his chuckle when the Doctor says this, "Other-ME called himself by a few titles that I'm known by, and I'm not exactly proud about most of those, but the one that really disturbed me was this: Time Lord Victorious. I... I'm ashamed to say that at one time, not too long ago, when I travelled without... Without Donna, I came across a fixed point in time. Long story short, I got delusions of grandeur. I became arrogant. I saved the lives of three people who were supposed to die that day and in doing so I had almost rewritten crucial parts in Earth's history with who knows what kind of disastrous consequences. One person in particular was destined to die in that catastrophe, but I didn't care. It didn't matter. I thought, with me being the last of the Time Lords, that the Laws of Time didn't apply anymore. Not to me. After all, who could stop me? I am, was, the master of time and space, I could do anything and everything I set my mind to. As I talked with her, I started thinking about all those times that I lost people dear to me and I wanted to change all that. Me, changing time, changing everything, just because I WANTED to? How arrogant, how completely and utterly and absolutely horrifyingly self-centered is that, Jack? To think, to presume you have the right, the sheer _audacity_ to go and muck about in people's lives, just to fulfill your own desires?"

The outrage with which the Doctor delivers his speech makes him stand up from his chair, which causes a few of the other patrons to look up and stare at them. Jack in turn stands up, firmly grabs the Doctor's by the arms and forces him down into his chair again.

"Now, calm down, Doctor. We can't have you upsetting the other aliens in here to the point where they throw us out, can we? I've been thrown out of bars before, but I rather like this one."

With that statement Jack gives the Doctor a rogueish wink. That small gesture makes the Doctor's emotions die down a little, but not entirely. _He's right. I can't afford to lose my head over this. It's too important, but it's so hard. So hard to not give in to self-pity and sorrow and grief and-_

"Doctor, you're doing it again."

"Hm, what? Oh, right you are, I'm sorry, it's just... It's just that I'm not used to being this upfront with... People. I know I have to, because I really, really need your help, but it's a habit of a few lifetimes and that's not something you just throw overboard."

He stops to gather his thoughts again. _Where was I. Ah, right._

"I called myself Time Lord Victorious that day. I was convinced I had beaten faith, bested destiny, and was in complete command of everything and anything, anywhere and anywhen. But then that woman, that beautiful, courageous, fearless, maginificent human woman, defied me. Defied the so-called Time Lord Victorious. She killed herself. Killed herself right after I saved her from a gruesome death, far away from her loved ones, only to see how she killed herself to defy me and by doing so she embraced her destiny. She accepted her faith. For all her shortcomings and flaws and faults she accepted it. She spat in my face. And... It was exactly what I needed. I deflated, right then and there. I deflated until I was what I've always been: A lonely traveller, gifted with an extaordinary means of transportation, a burden of guilt almost too much to bear and the almost forgotten wisdom that time does not bend for anyone or anything. No matter how _brilliant_ you are. No matter how _powerful_ you are. _Time must run its course_."

The Doctor empties his glass before finishing his story.

"And that's what scares me, Jack. I've been there. I stood at the edge of the precipice and stared into the abyss and I almost let the abyss stare into me, to quote a not-so-good-friend of mine. Other-me is BAD. Other-me is EVIL. Not evil as in 'ha-ha, I'll destroy you all because of some ill-conceived idea about how the world is a mess and I just have to rule it', but evil as in 'I'll do as I please when I please and how I please because this is the way the universe is supposed to work according to me', which, if you think about it, actually boils down to the same so let's forget I just said that. He's bad news, Jack. Imagine someone with my knowledge of the Time War, of Time Lord technology, of every significant event I ever came across in all of history, and combine that with the cunning, ruthlessness, arrogance and manipulative nature of a true Time Lord and you get ME on a self-righteous vengance-trip throughout time and space. Now, tell me, truthfully... Are you scared yet?"


	3. It's never easy

Author's Note: I don't know why, but Jack just kind of worked his way into the story. It never was my intention to have him feature this heavily. I guess he just really wanted to be part of the adventure! Anyway, I know I have perhaps been laying it on a bit heavy with all the Doctor's explanations, but some things really needed to be said or explained. Rest assured, after this chapter there will be a bit more action thrown into the mix to spice things up. Never had this before, but I really know where I want to go with this story. I do hope you keep enjoying it all the way to the end. ^^

* * *

**It's never easy**

After the Doctor's explanations both men finish their drinks before returning to Jack's apartment. In the elevator the Doctor keeps thinking about what it is he's missed. A nagging feeling at the back of his mind keeps insisting there's something he didn't see, didn't take into account. _But what? What did he do? What exactly happened?_

"Doctor?"

Jack's voice sounds soft, subdued. Can't blame him for that. It's a lot to take in, even for me.

"Yes?"

"I know you've told me a lot already, but there's one more thing I need to hear to get the full picture. What _exactly_ happened in the TARDIS? And I don't mean what he said or what you said or what you thought he said, but just the dry facts. What did he do from the moment he crashed your, eh, regeneration to the moment he left?"

The Doctor gives Jack half a smile. And he keeps insisting he's the 'dumb' one.

"That's an exellent question, in fact. I've been racking my brain to try and understand everything he said and what he meant, but I haven't really thought about what he did. Not to that extent. I think-"

The elevetor chimes.

"Tell it to me while I pack my stuff. I think we'll be needing my... stuff if we are to face him."

The Doctor knows very well what Jack means with 'his stuff'. _Weapons. And lots of them probably. _The thought of having weapons aboard the TARDIS still makes him feel uneasy. _But, what if he's right? What if all else fails? What if I fail? _He shakes his head as they walk down the corridor. _No. I can't think like that. Not yet anyway._

Inside the apartment Jack gestures for the Doctor to keep still while he walks over to the bedroom door and closes it.

"There. Now we can talk normally, the bedrooms in this hotel are specifically designed for their occupants to go crazy in any way they want to without disturbing others.  
And of course we slept with the door closed."

Jack gives the Doctor a flirtatious wink before heading over to a large closet. When he opens it, the Doctor can't help but swallow. Weapons. Quite a lot of them.

"Now then, Doctor, tell me what happened while I pack my things. Unless you don't want me to...?"

The Doctor lets the question hang between them for a few seconds.

"Take whatever you can carry on you, as long I don't see any of them lying about in the TARDIS, is that clear?"

The other man's face lights up with delight. I just wish you'd get that excited about not fighting or not killing someone.

"Don't you worry. This will all fit neatly into my clothing, I've made sure of that. Now... TALK!"

"Okay, fine. From what I remember I was... I was... regenerating. I was on the threshold of becoming the next Doctor when suddenly a hand grabbed my wrist and in that instant everything stopped."

"You mean, the regeneration stopped or reversed or something?"

"No, not like that. Everything literally _stopped_. Time came to a halt. The energies that were pouring out of me froze. Then he started talking about how he could help me, make me stay like this for a while longer, how the universe is a mess and he's going to fix it, how he could heal me and preserve me at the same time, how we gave me a choice and I wouldn't give it to him and that he... He would take it... He said..."

The Doctor's voice trails off as he massages his temples and goes back to that moment. Jack continues packing his weapons, giving the Doctor time to gather his thoughts. What did he say? What did he say EXACTLY? He said... He said... His head pops up as he realizes he's found the answer. Oh YES!

"He said that he reset time. His exact words: 'I have reset time'. And then he said, he said 'Enjoy your life while it lasts. I know I will.' I thought, well, I didn't give it much thought, that he meant he'd given me my life back, at least, the life as I am now in contrast to the life I would've had as the new Doctor, but that's not what he meant, he meant... He meant _exactly_ what he said. He reset time, _but not for me_, oh no, but for _himself_. He will enjoy my life because he's _taken_ it from me! HE was glowing with residual energy and I wasn't! He's, he's, _he's stolen my regenerations_!"

The unbelief in the Doctor's voice made Jack stop and face the Doctor.

"Wait, what? He's _stolen_ your regenerations? How is that even possible? That energy's part of you, isn't it? How can he _steal_ that?"

"Oh yes, oh YES, it all makes sense now. No, the energy's not part of us, well, it is, but it's not, and it's way to complicated to elaborate on that. All you have to know is two things. One, a Time Lord has a set amount of regenerations. After that, it's finished. At least in theory, 'cause no Time Lord except for the Master went through all of his or her regenerations in one lifetime. Most of the Time Lords die before regenerating a thirteenth time or live out a perfectly good life and didn't want to regenerate and in any case, there has been one Time Lord who wasn't satisified with that. And that brings us to number two: While I have no knowledge of one Time Lord succeeding in actually stealing the regenerative cycle from another one, I do know that it's possible to either be granted another cycle of regenerations or to circumvent that 'rule' by transferring the consciousness into a new body, thus also gaining a new cycle of regenerations, at least, if the new body would physiologically be Time Lord. The Master tried to steal my regenerations or at least take them from me many times, but he never came close to achieving his goal. It seems that I, or rather other-me, somehow did."

The Doctor pauses to contemplate the implications of what he just realized. When he continues, he does so more out of wanting to say his thoughts out loud than to explain everything to Jack.

"Which means that for all intents and purposes he either gained my remaining regenerations or that he managed to reset his own regenerative cycle, granting him a total of thirteen shiny new regenerations. And if I have any insight at all into how his mind works, he will make sure that whenever he regenerates he stays the way he's now, otherwise it would not make any sense, because the next Doctor wouldn't be half as evil as he is now, due to the simple fact that he's an even mixture of Doctor and personality. Although... Although, if he's truly reverted to his Time Lord self, that part of me that I chose to ignore, to lock away, it might even be that when he regenerates, he only gains a new face but stays Time Lord."

He looks up and sees Jack staring at him. _Half of what I just said is probably lost on him, but that doesn't matter. I had to say it. If only to hear myself saying it_. Nevertheless, he tries to convey the core of his monologue to his companion.

"Jack, don't you see? It's it's mind-boggling. This, these theories, these ideas, they're something that's never been discussed or researched. My people, they knew... I think some of them knew, some of them understood the ramifications of what would happen if we looked at this really hard, to try and understand how and why it works. And here I am, I mean, here HE is and he's broken every rule there is to break and probably understands more about this than I ever will. He's broken the cycle, he can live forever! Not like you, not slowly aging or dying and being rebuilt, but really, truly, live forever. And imagine what he might do with all that time..."

His voice trails off. _There's so much more I could say about this, think about this._ The Doctor shakes his head. _No time. Just... No time. We have to do something, we have to move. Take matters into our hands._ His eyes light up at the prospect. _Oh yes, we have to run._ No matter how dire the situation, it always feels exhilirating to run, to feel both in and out of control at the same time.

"Well, that's all of it. Y'know, Doc, I think I might've understood about half of that. As long as you know what the other half's about, I ain't too worried. Now, where shall we go first?"

"Frankly, I was thinking about going to Torchwood-"

"No. Na-ah. Can't do. Sorry, I'm not ready for that yet. Besides, I don't think they can help with this. Torchwood has a lot of future tech, but not nearly as advanced as that time-travelling box of yours."

"Ah, well, in that case, perhaps UNIT... Nah, even with Martha there UNIT's useless, just like Torchwood. Also, I don't think I want to go crashing back into Martha's life. She deserves some peace and quiet, as far as that's possible with aliens trying to do something to humans or the Earth or both. I'm... I'm kind of at a loss here. I have absolutely no idea where to start."

"Oh, I think you do, Doctor. You just don't know it yet. Come on, use that gigantic Time Lord brain of yours. There must be some clue as to where or when it all started for him, you, I mean, other-you? Or should I also say other-me?"

The Doctor's eyes light up even as Jack's speaking. _Of course I know. Doh! How could I be so stupid?_

"Jenny. I think it all started with Jenny."

"Jenny? Who's Jenny? Never heard of her. Another one of your companions?"

As soon as the words are out of his mouth Jack regrets them when he sees the immediate change in the Doctor's face. _Can't blame him for asking that. Never told him about it._ His voice is softer when he answers Jack's question.

"No. Not a companion. Jenny was my... She was my daughter. It's a long story and I'd rather not dwell on it if you don't mind. She was... She was magnificent. She was just like me, in the end. And then she got taken from me. I couldn't... I just... I left her there, as a symbol. Never went back. Never wanted to."

He stops for a moment. Then, in the blink of an eye, the Doctor's manic self resurfaces. He stands up, rubs his hands and gives Jack a big grin.

"But it's as good a place to start as any. Off to Messaline it is!"

Jack returns the grin and slings a bag over his shoulder.

"Now that's more like it! Let's go!"

* * *

When Alonso wakes up a few hours later, he finds and reads the message Jack left him.

_Hey babe,_

_Off on serious, universe-saving business with a good friend of mine._

_Had a tremendously good time last night._

_If I'm not back by tomorrow afternoon I'll have died for good and the whole universe will soon thereafter cease to exist._

_Here's my number, just in case I forget to go back to tomorrow afternoon (seriously, just call me if you don't see me)._

_I really, really, REALLY had a good time. ;-)_

_Kisses,_

_Jack_

It makes Alonso walk around with a big, goofy smile on his face for the rest of that day.


End file.
